The Clone Wars what Episode 3 won't tell you!
by Beezlebub Skywalker
Summary: Just how does Anakin get that hideous scar visible in early Episode three pictures? Read and review!
1. Dark Forces at work

Disclaimer: Once again, may I remind you all that I don't own any of these characters or settings, I just like playing in ol' George Lucas's wonderful universe! Author's Note: Hey guys! Well I'm becoming extremely adventurous this Xmas holiday! Not only am I updating my other story "Ultimate Betrayal" regularly for the first time…well EVER, but I'm attempting to start a new story. This one is based a little brainstorm I had earlier today. I was thinking about Episode Three, and that mysterious scar on Anakin's face. I remember reading a set diary somewhere a while back, when someone asked George how Anakin got his scar, and he replied that he had no idea personally (actually that's a lie, he muttered something along the lines of the Chosen One getting it slipping in the bathtub!) and that it would probably be explained by Eu and SW books in the future. It struck me, that although the next film will explain a fair amount of what the Clone Wars were like for the Jedi, it won't really be in much detail. So this is going to be the first of several separate "tales" I have in mind, explaining different aspects of the Wars. This first one does indeed contain my own version of how Anakin gains that lovely little memento on his face, seen clearly in a couple of Episode three photos from Hyperspace etc. 

                Enjoy!

Chapter One – Dark Forces at Work 

            "Anakin."

            "Anakin! Pay attention!"

            The young padawan was snapped into reality by the rather abrupt tone of his Master. The rain was driving down on the pair, who were sheltering behind one of the Republic's AT walkers. A bitter wind swept past them, chilling them to the bone.

            "I'm sorry Master. I was miles away."

Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice with suspicion. _Anakin never apologises as quickly as that._

            "Miles away is no good in our situation my young apprentice. You must focus on the here and now, the Force does not always warn us enough in advance if danger is near – concentrate", he chastised. 

            "Sorry, Master", said Anakin, a defeated look on his face.

 _His eyes seemed to have lost their usual sparkle and energy over the past few months._

            Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the young man. His apprentice had grown considerably fast over the last two years, his powerful almost intimidating figure now towering over Obi-Wan. The constant demands of war had led Anakin to absentmindedly let his blonde hair grow out. His unkempt slightly curled hair was a constant reminder to Obi-Wan of how much had changed in the last two years. Anakin's mother had died, he had lost his arm and the destructive forces of the Dark Side had begun the biggest full-scale war the Republic, and indeed the Jedi had ever seen. Yet this did not appear to be what was bothering his apprentice. 

Uncertain how he would react, he lay a hand on his padawan's shoulder.

            "Don't take yourself so seriously all the time Anakin, you are not expected to be perfect. Hard work and perseverance alone will make you a knight one day Anakin, not your constant quest for perfection."

            "Master, I appreciate your concern, I'm fine, really I am, it's just-

Anakin's speech was cut short as a Seperatist ship flew overhead, allowing several hundred troops to parachute directly onto the two Jedi's patch. Both leapt up, drawing lightsabers, Anakin with more eager anticipation than perhaps necessary.

            "Remember Anakin, concentrate, use the Force", bellowed Obi-Wan sprinting off to meet the enemy troops.

            "But Master –

            "Meet me at our agreed rendezvous point as soon as you've disposed of your half" continued Obi-Wan, oblivious to his padawan's distress. He quickly disappeared into the growing blanket of fog.

            "Die Jedi!" stated a robotic voice, as a droid aimed his gun at the Jedi's head.    Anakin leapt out of the way just in time, cursing himself for being caught so unawares. He then performed a rather elaborate backflip, bringing him level with the droid, slicing him in half with obvious ease. As more droids ran towards him Anakin drew upon the Force, enabling him to anticipate every droid's move before they struck. Brandishing his lightsaber he cut through large sections of the troops within minutes. Turning around he found himself encircled within a group of approximately 50 droids. Calling upon the Force for strength he gestured with his mechanical arm, sending all flying several yards. 

            Just then he felt a sharp disturbance within the Force. It cut through him, the pain of the individual making him stumble on his feet.

            "Obi-Wan!" he screamed, fleeing across the field in the direction of his Master.

Note: What do you guys think? Yey or nay? All reviews appreciated! Any suggestions for future "tales" as well!


	2. Help Arrives

Chapter Two – Help Arrives 

Cutting through several droids on the way, Anakin's legs could not carry him fast enough. He found his Master lying face down in the mud, a figure already leaning over him. It did not wear the attire of Jedi however, and it was brandishing a crimson red lightsaber.

_Dooku__!_

            "Get away from him!" Anakin hollered, charging at the figure. Caught be surprise, the person leapt up in the air, slipping something silver into a cloak and sprinting into the distance.

            Anakin debated going after them, but decided against on the apparent seriousness of his Master'' condition. He staggered to Obi-Wan's side.

            "Master?"

He turned Obi-Wan over slowly, thinking the worst. Obi-Wan was apparently unconscious, his eyes were closed, and his skin pale and clammy.

Anakin stared open-mouthed in despair for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do. 

Placing his left human hand on his master's forehead, he checked his responses. Obi-Wan's mind was clouded. Try as he might, he could not connect with his Master through their bond, and that made Anakin panic even more. Then something really strange happened. A sudden surge in Dark Side energy was thrust from Obi-Wan's mind to him. Anakin was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the energy.

            He lay dazed in the mud for seconds before coming to his senses and going back to his Master. Obi-Wan groaned quietly as Anakin checked him over for any major injuries. There didn't appear to be anything to cause concern, with merely a tiny scratch oozing blood on Obi-Wan's neck even showing he had been in battle.

            "Need help, young Anakin?" enquired a familiar voice.

            Anakin turned to greet a very welcome face.

            "Master An-Paj", stated the young Jedi warmly, an involuntary shiver of relief running through his body.

            "May I?" he questioned, gesturing to Obi-Wan.

            "Please do", said Anakin. Feeling all the adrenaline of battle finally seep away, he slumped down in the mud exhausted.

Note: Please read and review! All comments are appreciated!


	3. Odd Behaviour

Chapter Three – Odd Behaviour 

            Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up to a splitting headache in the Jedi aid tent. A blurred figure in front of him gradually formed into the rather large figure of his apprentice, fast asleep in a chair next to his cot. Anakin appeared to detect his Master's presence, opening his eyes and yawning loudly.

            Obi-Wan lay still, unsure of what to say. Anakin smiled in relief.

_Kill him. He will be your downfall, kill him._

Anakin noticed an odd look come over Obi-Wan's glazed eyes. They flashed with anger for a couple of seconds, just long enough for it to catch his attention.

            "Master?" He reached for the older man's hand to try and comfort him in whatever vision he was going through.

            "Don't touch me!" he snarled, sitting bolt upright.

Anakin drew his hand away, a hurt look on his face.

            "Master, it's okay, I'm here. You were attacked on the fields, but you're safe now", stuttered Anakin.

            Obi-Wan glared at his apprentice, a scowl forming on his pale features.

            "Okay, I'm going to go and report to the command centre. I'll be back soon, I promise." 

            Anakin backed away from his master, then when he was certain he was out of sight, hurried his pace towards Mace Windu's office.

"Padawan Skywalker. What appears to be the problem?"

            Mace studied the young apprentice as he paced up and down his office, hands clasped behind his back.

            "Well its kind of hard to explain…my Master…he's different."

            "He has just woken up after being attacked in battle Anakin. It's probably just mild concussion", reassured the wise Jedi Master.

            Anakin shook his head vigorously.

            "No you see, I can tell it isn't medical. He had this look, this terrible look in his eyes when he looked at me". The young man shuddered.

            Mace turned to face the young Jedi, and did a rather unusual thing, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin stopped still, worry etched all over his face.

            "Listen to me Anakin. There is nothing wrong with your master apart from a mild head injury. Maybe you should take it easy for a couple of hours, go and sit with Obi-Wan –I'm sure he'll be fine." He offered the padawan a reassuring smile, and Anakin smiled weakly in reply.

            "Well if you're really sure he's ok-

            "I'm positive. Now go and keep him company."

Anakin turned on his heels and left the tiny partition of Mace's office.

Something is not right. I can feel it. I'm going to find out one way or another… 

Author's Note:Please read and review? Honest opinions? And if you like this story, please check out my other story on the go at the moment "Ultimate Betrayal". Thanks!


	4. Strange Events

Author's Note: Apologies for the brief nature of this chapter! The next will be downloaded right after this! Chapter Four – Strange events 

            Anakin returned to find the topic of his previous conversation fully dressed in Jedi attire, crouched beside his cot, tying his boots on.

            "Master!"

            "I'm discharging myself. There's nothing wrong with me and there are too little Jedi to be lying around doing nothing" he blurted out, not even glancing at his padawan. 

_It's almost as if he is afraid to look at me._

"But…but-

"No buts. Stop questioning my authority Anakin."

Kill him now. Now, while you have the chance. 

Obi-Wan shook his head furiously.

"No! No I won't!"

Anakin stared open-mouthed at his Master, unable to speak. At last Obi-Wan turned to face his apprentice, Anakin immediately detecting that same look on his face, a blank almost emotionless gaze, his eyes full of anguish and _hatred. _

            Anakin obeyed, following on his Master's heels out of the aid tent and back into battle.


	5. Betrayal

Author's Note: Well guys, this is where all the action starts! Waho! Enjoy! Chapter Five – Betrayal 

The next day… 

            Anakin was woken by loud mutters coming from Obi-Wan early next morning. Rubbing the back of his neck he sat up, slipped out from underneath his thermo-blanket and crawled to his Master's side.

            There was a cold sweat forming on his forehead, and his body was trembling slightly. Anakin was about to wake him when Obi-Wan began muttering in his sleep again.

            "No! I refuse!…I won't! Get out of my head!"

Anakin stepped back in alarm, his eyes widening. This slight movement appeared to jolt Obi-Wan out of his dreams, and his eyes flashed open. Recognition and then fear ran across his grey eyes, and he turned away from his apprentice.

            "Master?"

There was a long silence.

            "Mas-

            "Go back to sleep Anakin, we have a long day ahead of us."

Anakin sat dumbfounded for several more seconds before slipping back underneath the warmth of his blanket. He lay awake for what seemed like hours before sleep finally overtook worry and claimed him.

Morning… 

            "You run ahead, and contact the command centre! I'll hold them off here!" hollered Obi-Wan, his green blade gracefully cutting through Separatist troops.

            Anakin nodded, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. Sprinting up the rocky barren landscape, he was half-glad to be getting away from his Master for a couple of minutes. His odd behaviour was making him nervous, almost scared of him. Reaching the top of the hill he spotted a safe patch behind a long line of snarled trees. Slipping to the ground, he sat there for a while, letting his racing heart adjust back to normal.

            Grey rainclouds overhead were threatening to spill their load, and the wind was picking up. Anakin shivered as the rain belted down, and came into contact with his skin. De-activating his lightsaber, he pulled his long robes further around himself. Feeling mildly warmer his eyes began to droop – it had been a long day. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his Master standing behind him. There was a weird smile on his face and his eyes were gleaming.

"That's right Anakin, get some rest. It's been a long day", he said offering a strong sleep suggestion to his padawan.

            Anakin's eyelids became very heavy and his head began to droop. Just as he was slipping into the comfort of dreams, his eyes caught sight of a glint of silver in his Master's hand. Immediately alert again, he forced Obi-Wan's hand off his shoulder and tried to sit up. Obi-Wan grabbed hold of Anakin's wrists, pinning him down with unnatural strength.

            "Master!" protested Anakin, squirming under the weight of Obi-Wan's attack.

In desperation he tried to reach his lightsaber, but the older man had a rock hard grip on him, he was helpless. A flash of metal caught his attention as Obi-Wan revealed a vibro-blade in his right hand.

            "What are you doing?!" screamed the terrified young man, as the blade crept closer to his skin. Panicking he struggled as much as he could, but to no avail.

            Obi-Wan bent closer, his frantic breathing crossing Anakin's horrified face.

"This must be done" he stated in a very cold, empty voice, as he slashed at Anakin's body, catching him on the chest several times and above his right eye. Anakin cried out in pain, as dark red blood began to seep from his wounds.

            Obi-Wan stepped back, a manic grin on his face. He threw the blade into the undergrowth and sprinted off into the mist.

            A shaking hand reached for a com-link to call for help. Pain swept through Anakin, and his efforts were futile. He lay on the ground awake for hours, as his felt the life slipping away from him. He tried to call for help using the Force, but pain coerced through his mind, and the Force was lost to him. The rain pelted down harder, seeping into already burning wounds. The wind too became bitter, relentlessly sweeping around his body and flapping at his cloak. 

Anakin Skywalker was all alone. 

Author's Note: What do you think then? All comments appreciated! I am on a roll today so the next chapter may well by uploaded later today…


	6. In the hands of Fate

Chapter Six – "In the hands of Fate" 

            "He's not here, over" reported Luminara Unduli, who was diving with ease in and out of the undergrowth in search of a missing apprentice. No one had heard anything from either Master Obi-Wan or his apprentice since yesterday morning. It was now early afternoon the next day, and their disappearance was beginning to cause concern among the Jedi Masters.

            A call through the Force from her own padawan Barriss, brought the young Jedi back to her senses.

            _Master.__ I've found Anakin. He's in a bad way._

Luminara sprinted in the direction of her apprentice. A terrible sight greeted her fearful eyes.

            Anakin lay sprawled unconscious on the ground, a com-link lying just out of his reach. Blood had congealed over his eye, forming a sort of red pool over his eyelid. There were numerous deep slashes across his chest, and he was barely able to breathe for himself. Barriss was already trying to help, placing small emergency bacta pads on several open wounds on Anakin's chest.

            The older Jedi leapt nimbly to her apprentice's side speaking into her intercom at the same time.

            "This is Jedi knight Unduli. We've found padawan Skywalker, repeat we've found Anakin. He's badly injured; we need a transport here right away."

            Barriss worked with calm, quick precision, her tiny fingers gently tending to her friend. Her skills as a Healer had improved significantly in the last couple of years, and her Master was glad for it. She reached out and placed a hand on the young man's forehead, feeling for his Force signature. It was there, but it was very faint and rapidly dimming.

            "How is he doing?"

Barriss replied without taking her eyes away from her work.

            "He's very weak. These slashes across his chest, well they appear to contain some sort of poison. This is what is making his condition worsen. If these were just cuts, I'm sure he would have been able to summon enough strength to at least call for help."

            She shook her head sadly.

"The weather conditions haven't helped either. He's been lying in the cold for hours, he could have pneumonia."

  _Who could do such a thing?_

_ She did not want to see her friend die like this. _

_Not here, like this. You are meant for great things Anakin._

            "Young Anakin is strong in the Force, my apprentice. I'm sure he'll pull through", Luminara offered, trying to reassure her padawan. Her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. _Where are you? You have to be okay…Anakin needs you._

            A low rumble brought both Jedi's heads turning. A Jedi starship appeared overhead, with the barely distinguishable figure of Mace Windu leaning out and peering at the scene below him.

            Seconds later, the ship had landed, the trees around them moving ferociously in the artificial wind. Dust flew around them, encircling the two Jedi. Mace appeared over the brow of the hill.

            "Anakin!?" he exclaimed, evidently knocked off his guard by the sight in front of him.

            Before he could say anymore several Jedi Healers raced past him, laden with equipment. Barriss stepped back, glad to leave Anakin in the hands of those more experienced than her. Overcome by delayed emotion she clung to her Master for support. Luminara froze, startled by the physical contact, almost embarrassed by this unusual show of affection. Uncertainly, she began to pat her padawan's head.

            "You have done best my young apprentice. Anakin's fate is now in the hands of the Force… there is nothing more you can do".

Author's Note: What do you think? All reviews are greatly appreciated! I do take you requests into account J


	7. News reaches Coruscant

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the anticipated next instalment to my award-winning saga based on the Clone Wars…hey, I can dream can't I?! Enjoy! (And don't forget to read my other story "**Ultimate Betrayal**"!)

Chapter Seven – News reaches Coruscant

            Padme Amidala Skywalker was sat at her bureau, engrossed in hundreds of sheets of paperwork. It was well past midnight - time did not seem to have as much relevance when she was alone. As mundane as legislation paperwork was, it kept her mind of her husband for a couple of hours. She hadn't seen him for well over a year, and concern for his welfare was consuming her. The Clone Wars had taken over soon after their secret marriage, and since they had spent as many nights together as Padme could count on one hand. 

            "My'lady?"

Her handmaiden Dorme interrupted these thoughts and bought her back to reality.

            Without glancing up Padme addressed her.

            "Yes, Dorme?"

            "My'lady, there's something you should see", she said, her voice cracking.  Reaching for a remote, she flicked on Padme's holonet. The screen crackled and spluttered before forming into a clear picture. Oddly her handmaiden left the room without being told.

            "Today's breaking news…The Clone Wars continue to rage on the planet of Geonoisis, and we have just reached reports of several missing or injured Jedi."

            Padme's heart froze.

            _Oh Force, no._

"Those missing" continued the newsreader," include Jedi Master Eeth Koth, Jedi Knight Oni Haim and his apprentice Fungh Kinty and Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

            Padme's thoughts drifted to her husband's Master for a few seconds, but her attention was immediately directed back to the screen when the newsreader continued.

            "Those injured include Anakin Skywalker, apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was attacked by an unknown enemy and left for dead last night, Mace Windu, ambushed whilst on a rescue mission to bring back Skywalker and-"

            By this time Padme had turned off the monitor and was sprinting out of her apartment.

            Trembling hands reached for her com-link,

            "Captain Typho, ready my ship…there's someone I must see…quickly!"

Author's Note: All reviews and comments appreciated!


	8. Two Unexpected Reunions

Author's Note: Well, I have become rather inspired today I think! I have written about 8 chapters in one day! I think I'd better write some chapters for my other story tomorrow! Thank you to "**The Watcher**" who has reviewed my work so far, your comments are appreciated…stay tuned for more soon!

Chapter Eight – Two unexpected reunions

            Jedi Healer An-Paj found a much unexpected patient being brought into the emergency wing of the aid tent. Anakin Skywalker, a frequent visitor to the infirmary in his younger years, lay unmoving on a hard palette surrounded by bustling healers. 

            Rolling his sleeves up, An-Paj waded into the madness.

Several hours later…

            Padme dashed into the Jedi infirmary, searching frantically for the whereabouts of her husband. Hours of travel showed on her exhausted face, and her hair hung in damp clumps to her drenched skin. A Jedi bustled past her in the direction of the wards. The young woman jumped in front of him, blocking his entrance.

            "Excuse me; have you treated a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker? He was brought in early this morning I believe?"

            The Jedi raised his eyebrows, obviously curious as to whom this stranger was, and what relationship she was to a Jedi padawan.

            "Yes, I believe he is in the ICU tent under the care of Master Healer An-Paj."

            The woman offered him a grateful smile and darted off in the direction the Jedi had gestured to.

            Stepping inside the ICU ward Padme searched for the figure of her husband. Tentatively she walked past numerous rows of beds. All were occupied by a Jedi casualty, some in worse condition than others. Many just lay there; eyes open gazing listlessly into the distance. Some were reading, some meditating, but all had this terrible empty look in their eyes. The air stank of antiseptic and illness. Coughs and splutters came from every direction.         

            A figure at the far end of the room caught the young politician's eye. 

            "Anakin…" she breathed, rushing to his bedside. Her husband lay unmoving in a dark recess of the tent.

            Tears threatened to spill as Padme reached out to touch his pale face. One eye stared blankly into the distance, the other was so swollen he could barely open it. The young Jedi looked worse than when he had been brought in. The gashes on his bare chest were red and garish. 

            "Anakin", she sobbed, fighting back tears. She grasped his hand tightly, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. Closing her eyes, she bent down and kissed each one slowly and tenderly. His breathing was wheezy, slow and so faint Padme had to check his chest was rising and falling to know he was still alive.

//_Hold on Skywalker, I need you…we need you//_

A slight twitch in his hand made Padme sit up. Anakin's icy blue eyes opened to meet those of his wife. He smiled weakly, recognition crossing his pale features.

            "Anakin" whispered Padme, her heart leaping in joy.

            He opened his mouth and began to speak when Padme pressed a finger to his lips.

            "Don't speak", she instructed leaning in to kiss him. 

Then Anakin did something that made her heart melt. He sent her a message through the Force. It was very faint, but she could tell what he meant.

_//I love you Padme Amidala Skywalker//_

Padme could not hold them in any longer, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. 

_//Stay with me while I sleep//_

Padme blinked back tears.

_//Of course.__ I'll be here when you wake up//_

He smiled again, closing his eyes as best as he could with the swelling. Within a few minutes his breathing had slowed and he was asleep. Pulling her chair closer to the bed, she rested her head next to Anakin's. She lay like that for a long time, letting tears of relief fall silently until exhaustion set in and she fell into the blissful unawareness of sleep.  

Author's Note: All reviews welcome! Tell me what you think! And check out my other story too – "Ultimate Betrayal".


	9. The Poison takes hold

Author's Note: He he. I thought this chapter would be a nice bit of ironic foreshadowing of things to come in Anakin's future…(hums Darth Vader theme tune!) Chapter Nine – The poison takes hold 

            Padme was torn from her restless dreams by a soft voice.

            "Miss."

            "Huh?" she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up.

The Healer glanced at her, an apologetic look on her face. 

            "Sorry Miss. I just need to tend to padawan Skywalker" she explained, fiddling with various IV leads and checking the monitors.

            Padme sat, watching the young girl at work. She was amazed by her skill and precision, and was thankful that her husband was in good hands. 

            "Miss. I'm sorry for interfering, but are you a Jedi? It's just that, well…no-one is supposed to be in here."  
            Padme swallowed hard. The young Healer clearly did not recognise her as the Senator; it was a welcome change.

            "I am not a Jedi, but I am concerned for this man's welfare" she offered, compassion filling her eyes.

            Just then there came a choking noise from Anakin. His upper body lurched violently off the bed. Anakin was gagging and trying to catch his breath desperately. His eyes flashed in horror and panic. Padme leapt backwards in horror.

            "What's happening?!" she cried.

            The young Healer had already pressed the call button next to his bed and was hastily drawing several medical instruments out of a silver tray. Seconds later several Healers raced down the corridor. 

            Padme went to grab Anakin's hand and was pushed out of the way by a Healer.

            "Can someone tell me what is happening?!" she demanded. Master An-Paj, who recognised the Senator from a decade ago, gestured for one of the Healers to assist the distressed woman from the room.

            "Anakin!" she protested, her feeble struggles being no match for the firm but gentle hands of an insistent Jedi healer.

            The others continued to work unfazed. Anakin stopped choking and slumped back on the bed deadly still, his face and lips blue from lack of oxygen.

            "He's not breathing" stated the young Healer to her elders, checking for a pulse on Anakin's neck. 

"The poison is beginning to affect his lungs, he can't breath for himself- we need to intubate now", instructed the Master Healer calmly. He reached for a tube, and with careful precision inserted it down Anakin's swollen throat.

Author's Note: As always, all comments are good!


	10. Grave News

Author's Note: Okay, I promise this is the last update today! LOL!

Chapter Ten – Grave news

            "His condition is worsening Master Yoda. Some sort of Dark Side poison is infecting the abrasions on his chest and eye. He will gradually get sicker till the poison takes hold of his immune system entirely and destroys it." He paused, afraid to continue. He spoke with an unusual crack of emotion in his voice.

"If we do not find a cure he will die within a week."

            Master An-Paj delivered his medical report with an undisguised sadness and resignation to the great Jedi Master.

            Yoda's heart sank. He had not expected the poison to work so quickly. 

            _How can this be? The __Chosen__ One cannot fulfil his destiny if he is dead._

            The wisened old Jedi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Been any word of Kenobi has there?"

            An-Paj shook his head.

"No-one has been in contact with him as yet Master. He could be injured, captured or worse dead."

            "Hmmm. Grave the situation is. Yet we must remain positive. Maintain the search for Kenobi – found he must be. Delay his padawan's illness he could – strong is their Force bond."

            "Yes Master. May the Force be with you." An-Paj bowed gracefully and exited the room.

_No…may the Force be with young Skywalker._

Author's Note: All reviews are welcome! I will be updating this either tomorrow or the day after Boxing Day, as I will be rather busy unwrapping presents and scoffing food for those two days!


	11. A Blessing from the Force

Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter as promised! Hope everyone had nice Christmas and ate too much! Thank you all for reviewing! Chapter Ten – A Blessing from the Force 

An-Paj left Yoda's office and strode down the narrow hallway, contemplating what he had just said to the Jedi Master. He had always had a particular fondness for Anakin, ever since his first of many visits to the infirmary back at the Temple. There had been a certain sparkle and endless energy that radiated off the young boy that seemed to affect everyone he met. His endless mischief and curiosity often got him involved in "adventures" he shouldn't have been. He reminded him of himself when he was younger in many ways, always in trouble but always determined to better himself and prove his worth. Still, he did tend to let his emotions run away with him sometimes - his last visit was a testament to that. After ignoring orders from Obi-Wan he had consequently had his arm amputated clean off by Count Dooku's lightsaber. How Obi-Wan had coped for a decade he did not know.

            _That man must have the patience of a saint._

            "Master Jedi?"

An-Paj turned his head to be greeted by the Senator from Naboo.

            "My-lady."

The young woman smiled uncertainly, lowering her head.

            "I suppose you wish to know why I was sat with Anakin."

The kindly Jedi reached out with his hand and tilted Padme's chin up level with his face. His eyes smiled warmly.

            "My-lady, it does not concern me in the slightest. Anakin needs as much support as possible with his Master absent."

            Padme nodded gratefully.

            "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading for an honest answer.

            An-Paj shook his head grimly.

            "M-lady, he was badly wounded by those slashes. They contain a Dark Side poison of some kind, something that we have not come into contact with before. This poison is gradually making his condition worsen, attacking his immune system, even-" 

The Jedi Master paused, seeing how distressed the young woman was getting. Padme's face flushed red as the tears began to fall for the second time that day.

            He reached out for her trembling hand and stared her straight in the eye.

            "If we do not find a cure, he will die within a week."

Padme gasped, as if shocked to hear him be so bluntly honest to her.

            "Thank you… for…for your honesty", she stuttered before rushing off in tears.

Still sobbing Padme ran back down the hall of the infirmary to her husband, who looked decidedly worse than the day before. His skin had turned a sickly yellow colour and the cuts looked incredibly raw. A tube attached to a respirator parted Anakin's pale lips, helping him to breathe. It was the only sound in the room and was painfully loud to Padme's ears. The illness made him look so much younger than his years. A cold sweat had formed on his forehead, so Padme brushed his long blonde hair out of his face and placed a wet compress on his face.

"Oh Anakin" she whispered, laying gentle kisses on his forehead. He moaned softly under her touch, moving his head slightly in the direction of her voice.

"Please open you eyes Anakin." Padme begged, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand.

He did not move again. 

Padme lent back in her chair, exhaustion and constant tears taking their toll on the young woman. 

_//If only Obi-Wan were here//_

"You might just be in luck, Senator Amidala" spoke a very familiar voice.

Author's Note: Not too happy with this chapter to be honest, still…all opinions are welcome!


	12. Awkward Meetings

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed! It is much appreciated! The next chapter will be updated tomorrow, when I get home from work!

Chapter Twelve- Awkward Meetings 

            Padme jumped and turned in the direction of the voice.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before her, his face set in stone. His clothes were torn and dishevelled, and he looked like he had just woken up from a very long sleep. 

            "Obi-Wan!"

The young politician tried to contain her relief and joy at seeing Anakin's Master.

            Obi-Wan stood deadly still just staring at his apprentice. The sight of Anakin, who was always so full of energy and life lying so still really pained the older man.

            "Anakin", he whispered.

_How could this have happened?_

Padme reached out her hand and grasped that of Obi-Wan, pulling him closer to Anakin.

            "Please."

Obi-Wan stared just past the young woman, a blank but puzzled look in his eyes.

"He needs you."

            Very slowly he leant over and placed a hand on Anakin's forehead.       After a couple of seconds he withdrew, his head shaking.

            "How long has he been like this?"

            "Around two days. He's getting worse, or so one of the Master Healers says." She paused, afraid to reveal the worst to him.

            "He said Anakin will-

            "I know, I know… the Force can be very blunt at times", he continued, glancing at his sick apprentice.

            "Master Obi-Wan. Unexpected this is", spoke a wise voice. Master Yoda stepped into the circle forming around Anakin's bed. His eyes glanced at everyone in the room, pausing for longer on Padme than perhaps necessary. The politician shrunk away from his stare.

            "Unexpected, but not unwelcome."

            "Master, I-

            "Absences can be explained later Master Kenobi, focus on the present you must", he advised, pointing his gimmer stick at Anakin.

            "Track down the Sith who did this, find the antidote you must."

            Obi-Wan nodded dutifully.

            "The Dark Side clouds everything, it grows stronger with each passing day. Be wary you must, or suffer your padwan's fate you will."

            Obi-Wan swallowed hard. 

            "Yes Master."

            "May the Force be with you", Yoda offered, shuffling slowly from the room, leaving the Jedi and Senator alone once again.

            There was a long silence before either spoke. Obi-Wan continued to stare in disbelief at his young apprentice. Padme silently stood up and brushed past Obi-Wan in the direction of the exit. The Jedi Knight was snapped out of his trance.

            "Why are you here?" he blurted out.

Padme froze in her tracks. Another long silence ensued. At last, she turned to face the Jedi.

            "Because you weren't", she replied, her eyes not daring to make contact with his. She turned, wrapping her cloak further around herself, and walked from the ward.

            Obi-Wan nodded. Padme and Anakin's growing relationship was beginning to become a cause for concern. Anakin's outburst on the Jedi starship when she had fallen out onto the dunes rang clear in his mind. The young Jedi had been quite willing there and then to sacrifice all he had worked ten years to build, for this woman, this Senator from Naboo. A sharp beeping noise from one of Anakin's monitors brought him back to his senses.

            _Not now. There will be no relationship at all if you don't find a cure. The council can deal with this when I get back._

The Jedi turned to his apprentice. Grasping Anakin's hand he bent in closer to the young man.

            //_I will be back soon Anakin, I promise. Be strong//_

Releasing the cold and clammy hand he stepped back took one last look at his apprentice and left the ward.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Honest opinions! I wasn't too pleased with it to be honest, but the next chapter is much better! Please review as well!


	13. A Shadow in the Dark

Author's Note: Apologies for the shortness of this! Had to work for longer than I anticipated today.  Much more tomorrow, I promise…I have a whole day off!

Chapter Thirteen - A Shadow in the Dark

            Obi-Wan yawned loudly. He had been travelling for two days now, the Force as his guide, but no Sith had been found and his patience was wearing thin. 

            "R2, find us a safe place to land for the night."

            The perky little droid beeped in compliance and sent co-ordinates through to Obi-Wan's flight monitor. When the Senator had heard of his mission she had immediately sent her best droid to hand. The Jedi was grateful for the droid's presence.

            Landing his starfighter swiftly, the Jedi climbed out of his cockpit and surveyed his surroundings. As far as his co-ordinates informed him, he was on the planet of Korriban, just outside of the Outer Rim territories. It was a desert planet, with a relentlessly hot sun and mile upon mile of dusty, barren desert stretching into the horizon. 

Obi-Wan yawned again, his body aching for rest. 

Settling underneath his thermo-blanket his thoughts turned to Anakin. No word had reached him of how his apprentice was coping, but the Force told him as much as he needed to know. Every now and then he would feel a sharp pain transmitted through their Master-padawan bond. It took his breath away, so intense, so excruciating - a constant reminder and motivator for him to keep searching. His apprentice was dying. Dying slowly and painfully, and if he did find the cure soon…

            The Jedi shuddered involuntarily.

_Do not focus on the negative. Be mindful of your thoughts. Anakin needs you. _

A slight dry breeze caressed Obi-Wan's face as his eyelids grew heavy. The warmth created by his blanket drew the exhausted Jedi into a grateful and undisturbed sleep.

A dark figure lay crouched behind a mound of earth, watching, waiting. The Jedi appeared completely oblivious to her presence. Fingers curling around the tip of her lightsaber hilt, she crept forward. Quiet snores left the man's lips as he turned over in his sleep. A smile crept across her lips.

_This should be easy._

Author's Note: As usual, please review, I do take note!


	14. Confrontation

Chapter Fourteen - Confrontation

            Padme Amidala was woken from her dreams by the soft touch of a hand brushing her shoulder. Rubbing her eyes she turned to see Master An-Paj stood besides her, checking Anakin over.

            Shifting her weary body off the crumpled bed sheets she shuffled the chair out of the way.

            "I'm sorry, I must have drifted off." She managed a weak smile.

            The Master Healer turned to face her, a warm smile creasing his features.

            "No need for apologies miss, just checking young Anakin over."

            "How is he?"

The Jedi paused in his work.

            "Very ill, but stable. His condition has not deteriorated greatly over the last couple of days as I had suspected it would."

            Padme again tried to smile convincingly, but had to turn away as she felt tears welling under her eyelids.

            "Anakin is strong in the Force my-lady, and if I know his Master well enough, he will keep his promise and return."

            He paused, laying a hand on her trembling shoulder.

            "You must kept faith."

            Padme nodded her head, doubt and anxiety spreading through her mind.

            "I hope you're right."

            The dark figure crept slowly towards the sleeping Jedi. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing slow and even. For one who was supposed to be so sensitive to the Force he appeared to have not felt her presence at all. Carefully drawing out her weapon she reached his side. Clasping the handle with both hands she ignited it and brought it down towards Obi-Wan's chest in a swift stroke. No sooner had she moved the blade but a green one met with hers. Determined grey eyes studied her. The young woman smiled with a strange delight. She moved back still maintaining her hold against his lightsaber.

            "Master Obi-Wan! We meet at last! I've heard so much about you."

            The Jedi maintained his gaze on the woman.

            "And with what do I owe this pleasure?" he growled.

            The woman stepped into the moonlight at last. Her figure was indeed very imposing for a female. Her thin face was decorated in various strange black markings and she had no hair. A bigger smile lit up her gaunt features.

            "Tell me Obi-Wan, how is your padawan these days?" she joked, her tone light-hearted.

            Obi-Wan's tired eyes narrowed, his hands gripping his saber with growing intrepidation.

            "You disgust me", he spat.

            The woman's smile widened, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

            "How could you do such a thing?"

            An empty laugh left her lips.

            "Really Master Kenobi, are you so sure of everything? How can you be sure it was me?"

            The Jedi's lips tightened into a determined grimace.

            "I'm sure of one thing – you are going to help me get the antidote."

            "Is that so?" she taunted.

            The two enemies stood face to face with each other for several seconds, Obi-Wan unwilling to make the first move, the assailant still trying to figure out her opponent. The bitter wind from earlier picked up, brushing dead leaves around the two encircling them in a tight ring.

            The woman suddenly leapt forward lightsaber activated. Obi-Wan was prepared and blocked her attack with lightening speed. The two continued to duel, both swapping between being the attacker and defender. As the battle continued to rage the young woman became more and more impatient, her strokes getting increasingly aggressive but clumsy. Obi-Wan however held his cool, using the Force to predetermine his opponent's every move, intercepting every one of her swift strokes. 

            "You could make things a lot easier for yourself if you just gave me the antidote", the Jedi Master suggested between parries. 

            Shaking her head ferociously she continued her attack.

            "Never!"

            Her aggressive moves had tired her out much faster than Obi-Wan and at last he began to find holes in her defence. She fell over a rock and landed hard on her back. Obi-Wan immediately stood over her, holding his lightsaber to her neck.

            "Now if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you gave me the antidote so I can help my padawan" he said, breathing heavily.

            A smile crept up her thin lips. A swift move with her left hand revealed an unwelcome surprise. A second glow of scarlet greeted Obi-Wan's eyes.

            "Here's something they don't prepare you for in Jedi school", she snarled.

Author's Note: As usual all comments appreciated! Apologies for the extremely long wait! Am balancing two other fics at the moment.


End file.
